


Snow Light

by Eklaire (Kyelor)



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Rare Pairings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 06:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16759519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyelor/pseuds/Eklaire
Summary: Sogo can't help but spoil Riku sometimes...he's so cute, it's hard to resist! But when Yamato suggests that Sogo may be merely serving as an emotional crutch to 'replace' Riku's older twin brother who he'd always adored, Sogo has to consider their feelings carefully and find the courage to confront Riku to discover their own truth.





	Snow Light

**Author's Note:**

> Fic title and theme are inspired by the song "Snow Light" by Riku's seiyuu, Kensho Ono. If you enjoy reading this, feel free to follow my work on Twitter @ShineSanteri. Associated fanart is done by Sol, which you can view at the following link: https://twitter.com/luna_yumizuki/status/1067316415990980608  
> Her Twitter is @luna_yumizuki (https://twitter.com/luna_yumizuki) but you can also find more of her work at smash-brethren.tumblr.com and https://www.deviantart.com/smash-brethren/gallery/  
> I had a skilled beta, Ken, to help me edit this fic! Her Twitter is @KentuckyTheFry (https://twitter.com/KentuckyTheFry) and you can also find her here on ao3 as KentuckyTheFried!

Ethereal snowflakes were shimmering and dancing in the air across the city of Hakodate, where Idolish7 were promoting their latest PV on their tour across Japan. The group was rather conspicuous as they were making their way back to the hotel after dinner - several passersby turned to look when they saw so many attractive young men walking down the street. While most of them were chatting and joking amongst themselves, Yamato kept an eye out to make sure nobody got separated. It was hard to keep track of everyone when they were all spread out.

  
Sogo paused upon realizing that someone seemed to be missing and turned around to find Riku lingering in front of a store window. Upon following his gaze, he couldn't help but smile when he realized that the younger man was intently eyeing a particular scarf showcased in the display.

  
"Riku, hurry up or we'll leave you behind!"

  
"Ah! Sorry Yamato-san, I'm coming right away!"

  
"Seriously, Nanase-san...you're like a lost puppy."

  
"Waaahhh Iori...how mean!"

  
Sogo chuckled at their usual banter and took a glance back at the storefront to get a better look before running to catch up with the others.

* * *

The next morning, Riku woke up to find a surprise at the foot of his bed. Blinking several times, he broke out into a smile when he realized it was the same scarf he had been admiring in the shop window the previous day. He handled it with care as he ran his fingers along the soft material, treating it as something incredibly valuable. After wrapping it around his shoulders and spending a few minutes checking himself out in the bathroom mirror, he headed to the common area for breakfast.

  
"Sogo-san, thank you so much!"

  
"Riku-kun?" Sogo turned back in surprise as he was hugged from behind. "Ahaha, you're very welcome. I'm so glad you seem to like it."

  
"I love it, Sogo-san! Really, I'm so grateful...I will definitely cherish it! After all, the only other person who ever got me stuff like this was Tenn-nii, but..." Riku's expression turned wistful as he continued, "He doesn't really do that anymore."

  
"Is that so?" Sogo tried to sound reassuring, despite feeling a little sad. "I'm sure he would if he had the chance."

  
"Nanase-san, you're so spoiled..."

  
"But Iori, didn't you also get Riku somethi-"

  
"Nii-san, please be quiet!"

  
The group was in a good mood as they finished eating and started getting ready to go out for their next job.

  
"Hey, Sou, can we talk?" Yamato whispered discreetly as he pulled Sogo aside.

  
"Yamato-san?" Sogo returned a concerned look as Yamato awkwardly fiddled with the bridge of his glasses. "Is there something wrong?"

  
"About Riku," he began and took a deep breath, finally meeting Sogo's gaze. "I understand how easy it is to spoil him, but I can't help but be a little concerned. How can I put this...he really adores you, Sou, but wouldn't it be unhealthy if he's just thinking of you as a replacement for his brother Kujo?"

  
"A replacement?" Sogo seemed taken aback. "What do you mean?"

  
"Well, you know...Riku is sensitive and has been emotionally dependent on Kujo for most of his life. If he just starts relying on you in order to fill the hole Kujo left behind, not only will he be unable to learn how to stand on his own, but it would eventually be problematic for the both of you to build a relationship like that."

  
"I understand..." Sogo responded thoughtfully, as he carefully considered his leader's words. "To be honest, it has crossed my mind that this might be the case."

  
"As long as you keep that in mind." Yamato looked relieved as he clapped a hand on Sogo's shoulder. "I know this might be hard for you, Sou, but it's probably a good idea to be upfront with him. After all, Riku means a lot to you too, doesn't he?"

  
"Ehh?" Sogo's cheeks flushed slightly and he reflexively raised a hand to hide his expression as he trailed off awkwardly. "I...suppose..."

  
"Let me know how it goes," Yamato waved a hand, averting his eyes to hide his own blush as he began heading back to rejoin the group. "I'm always here to talk."

  
"Thanks Yamato-san...I'll do my best. You're so kind, to always be looking out for me and all the members like this."

  
"I don't know what you're talking about."

* * *

Later that evening after a photoshoot in the snow, Sogo led Riku to a nearby park, telling him that he needed to talk with him privately about something really important. Though the sky was overcast, it wasn't snowing and it was actually warm enough to walk outside without bundling up. Their footsteps crunched through a thin layer of snow as they found a bench where they sat side by side. Neither had spoken a word up until then, but Riku was restless and kept trying to steal a glance at Sogo's expression in an attempt to discern his feelings.

  
"Sogo-san...was there something wrong? What did you want to talk about?" Riku began as he tried to look the older boy in the eye, his own gaze filled with concern.

  
"Riku-kun, there was actually something I've been worried about for a while and it's been difficult to bring up, but..." he chose his words carefully and stared straight ahead, not really seeing the sparkling landscape in front of him. He just couldn't bring himself to look Riku in the eye. "I know how important Kujo-san has always been to you and how much you used to rely on him. When he left, it must have been so hard to fill the hole he left behind. Yamato-san and I were just worried it would be unhealthy for you to come to rely on any of us too much and end up simply being his replacement for you to become emotionally dependent upon."

  
"Ehh? Sogo-san?" Riku's eyes widened, but he was hanging onto Sogo's every word, unsure of what to make of the situation.

  
"Kujo-san is really amazing, and I'm really flattered you think I'm similar to him. But the truth is, I'm not like him at all. I could never be as strong, or as kind...and I could never be as great an idol. I could never replace him in your heart."

  
"Sogo-san..."

  
Sogo turned away and looked down at the ground, letting his bangs fall over his eyes so that Riku wouldn't be able to see the tears that he was struggling to hold back.

  
"You're wrong, Sogo-san!" Riku took Sogo's hands in his own as he tried to meet his downcast gaze. "I may have been drawn to you originally because you did remind me so much of Tenn-nii, but..." Riku's vivid red eyes began to fill with tears of emotion. "I like you because you're you, Sogo-san! Tenn-nii means the world to me, but that's different! Please don't say you'll never be good enough, or that you can't be like him...just like Tenn-nii is special and can never be replaced, so are you!"

  
Riku leaned his head against Sogo's chest, and Sogo could feel his warm tears dripping on their hands which were now tightly clasped together. Riku's next words were quiet and choked with sobs, but heartfelt.

  
"I really like you, Sogo-san...so please...can't I stay with you?"

  
"I...like you too, Riku-kun. Thank you. If you're really okay with me, then I'd like you to stay with me too."

  
"Sogo-san!" Riku called his name in delight as Sogo caught him in a gentle embrace. "I'm not sure what this feeling is...I don't think I've ever felt this way before. But I'm really happy!"

  
"I feel the same, Riku-kun...I'm really happy that you still hold me in such high regard, despite all my shortcomings."

  
Sogo ran his fingers through Riku's silky, disheveled hair as he shed a few tears of his own, but they weren't of pain or sadness. His heart was warm and aflutter as Riku snuggled up to him affectionately. It was a strange feeling that had him a bit flustered, but it definitely didn't feel unpleasant.

  
"Hey, Sogo-san?" Riku was finally able to look at him directly and was met with beautiful, purple eyes filled with gentleness that made him catch his breath. "You're so warm...can we stay like this a while longer?"

  
"Just a little, okay?" Sogo chuckled and Riku leaned in close to nudge Sogo's nose with his own. Touched by the sweet gesture, he held Riku's hand up to his cheek and leaned into it, gently caressing his fingers. "The others will worry if we're gone too long."

  
"Yay! You're so nice, Sogo-san..."

  
"You're so bright and charming, I'm no match for you, Riku-kun."

  
The two sat together in the snowy park for a while before heading back to meet with the rest of the group. Though they had let go of each other's hands by then, that gentle light in their hearts that neither could put a name to still connected them, warming them through the rest of the night.


End file.
